Wrong Turn
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: Spending time in the woods with family and friends is great, but not knowing that you're being watched every single second. There is a bunch of crazy things that live in the woods, killing people just for pleasure...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

** Stranded **

** James has a huge crush on his sisters' friend, he didn't how to tell her that he really liked her. Kristine was sitting next to him in the back seat of the car. (Kristine is Raven and Nikki is Starfire, from Teen Titans).**

** Kristine pulled her hood back, looking outside the window, James tapped her on the shoulder. **

** "Kristine..." James said nervously.**

** " Yeah James?" Kristine responded looking at him.**

** Kendall was driving, Logan and Nikki were making out in the back seat, and James was trying to talk to Kristine.**

** "Are we there yet?" Logan asked Kendall after he took a break from making out with Nikki.**

** "Almost...( the back tire of the left side of the car went flat because a huge chunk of barbed wire got tangled around it.) Aww great."**

** Kendall said as he stopped the car and they got out.**

** "What happened?!" James and Logan asked in unison.**

** Kendall pointed to the tire and let out an impatiently sigh.**

** Kristine and Nikki went to go investigate where the barbed wire came from. Kristine pulled her hood over her head, "Come on Nikki."**

** Nikki followed Kristine in to the woods.**

** "So we're stranded out in the middle of nowhere in the woods?" James asked Kendall.**

** "Pretty much." Kendall replied as he leaned against the car. Logan and James sat on the trunk of the car.**

** Nikki and Kristine came back, Kristine was holding up the barbed wire," We found this tied to a tree back there. Somebody did this." Kristine said.**

** Lucy was holding on to Kendall and started to shake in his arms. Kendall kisses her on the head, telling her everything will be alright.**

** Nikki stood next to Kristine, Logan got up and walked behind her putting his arms around her.**

** "What do we do? We can't call for help because our cell phones don't get service out here and..." James started to freak out. Kristine went up to him putting her hands on his cheeks, after a dropped the barbed wire on the ground to calm him down.**

** "James, calm down. There's no reason for you to panic. Ok." Kristine said in a calm voice and James calmed down.**

** "We can split up and see if we can find help." Nikki and Kristine said in unison.**

** They all agreed until they saw a car come flying down the road and hit Kendall's car. Everybody got out of the way and Kristine and Nikki went up into the air.**

** A guy stepped out of the car in shock saying," I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Is everybody alright?" **

** "Yes we're fine. Are you ok? You could've died." Nikki responded and she and Kristine rushed over to help him.**

** "What the heck were you doing driving so freaking fast for?" Kendall exclaimed rudely.**

** "Why was your car in the middle of the street?" Chris asked breathing heavily.**

** "We blew out our tires..." Kendall said until Lucy cut him off.**

** "Leave him alone Kendall." Kristine snapped at Kendall. **

** "How did you blow your tires out?" Chris asked looking at the tire.**

** "Someone let bared wire on the road." Kristine replied. **

** "Let us split up and find help." Nikki suggested. **

** "We're in." James, Kristine,Logan, and Chris exclaimed.**

** "Ok, let's go." Nikki said as they started walking away from the two wrecked cars. **

** "Hey, what's your name?" Kristine asked**

** "Chris Flynn." **

** "You hurt Chris Flynn?" Kristine asked as she grabbed a bag from the trunk of the car before all of started walking away.**

** Chris shook his head no and Kristine tossed him the bag.**

** Kendall and Lucy sits on the hood of the car together. They started kissing for a few minutes until Kendall got up. **

** Kendall heard some noises and went to investigate what was making them. Lucy got up, looking around for Kendall.**

** "Kendall? Kendall where are you?" Lucy called but she got no answer from him.**

** "Kendall?!" Lucy still looking for Kendall, she walked in to part of the woods seeing one of Kendall's shoes on the ground.**

**Lucy started to weep and then she saw a ear on the ground that looked liked Kendall's. She started to look around and cried backing up until somebody jumped behind her and yanked barbed wire into her mouth from behind, yanking it tearing the corners of her mouth as she screamed. Blood ran down her face dripping down onto her shirt, staining it and the creature carried her dead body off.**

** "I still think that we shouldn't have left Lucy and Kendall." Kristine said as she stopped and floated in the air, seeing a small bond fire on the left side from where they were standing.**

** Logan put him arm around Nikki and kissed her on the cheek. James and Chris both looked at Kristine.**

** "What's wrong Kristine?" James asked walking over to her.**

** "Look. There must be people near by?" Kristine replied pointing in the direction of the fire.**

** "Somebody had to start it?"James said agreeing with Kristine.**

** "Let's keep moving."Chris said as they started walking again.**

**As they walked and talked, James' heart was telling him to be with Kristine, but he didn't know what to say to her.**

** "Kristine..." James' voice shaking a little. Kristine looked at him, smiling to be polite.**

** "Yes James." Kristine answered him as she came back to the ground and was walking next to James. **

** Logan and Nikki found a house sitting around the corner, when they went around the corner.**

** "I think we've just been saved." Logan said walking closer to it with Nikki. The others followed behind them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Trespassing**

** After finding the house, Chris went up and started knocking on the door, to see if anyone was home. A few seconds passed by, Chris tried to open the door.**

**"What are you doing?" Kristine asked.**

**** **"I ****was gonna see if they had a phone, I mean you guys can wait out here if you want." Chris said opening the door.**

**"You can't just go barging into somebody's house like that." Kristine told him crossing her arms.**

**"Look guys, we have two wrecked card and we really need a phone." Chris reassured them.**

**They agreed and followed him inside. All of them looked around having a nasty look in their faces. Nikki almost tripped something that was laying on the floor.**

**"Eww! This place stinks! Who ever lives here needs to clean up this pig stye." Kristine and James said together. Logan came up behind Kristine and scared her, she went right into James' arms. James didn't know what to think. He really liked Kristine.**

**"Kristine is coming to me for comfort. I can't believe that this is happining to me. Ok calm down James, you can do this, just don't freak her out." James thought to himself as he held her in his muscular arms.**

**"Logan! Not funny!" Kristine said to Logan as she let James hold her for a minute.**

**"That was pretty funny to me." Logan responded as he kissed Nikki on the cheek.**

**Chris looked out the window, seeing an old yellow Dodge truck coming their way.**

**"Guys! We gotta go!" Chris told them as they started to try to leave the house. Logan found a back door but it wouldn't budge.**

**"It's not gonna budge! Come on this way!" Chris told them as they hid.  
Logan and Nikki hid in a closet, Chris hid in the bathroom and James and Kristine hid under the bed together.**

**The ugly creatures stepped inside their house, the adult man monster; dropped Lucy on the floor in front of James and Kristine. James held his hand over his mouth to stay quiet, Kristine put her head on his shoulder, started to cry silently as Lucy's blood ran under the bed towards James' hand, he scooted back not making a noise.**

**Three fingers was the man who yanked Lucy off the floor and set her on a table. Snag tooth grabbed a saw and started sawing off her right arm. One eye was the mother and started helping Snag tooth cut up their victim.  
Laughing as they cut off Lucy's right arm and left leg. One eye had a clever, laughing as she decapitated Lucy's head, followed by a loud bang. Logan covered Nikki's mouth as they saw them do that to their friend.**

**Hours later, the creatures laid down in their beds and went straight to sleep. James started to crawl out from under the bed as silently as he could, Kristine grabbed his shoulder because she was scared. James nodded his head assuringly to Kristine that he was gonna be alright, she let go and crawled out after him.**

**After they got out, Nikki,Logan, and Chris came out of their hiding spots as quietly as possible. Kristine opened the door, trying not to make a sound. James followed behind her, Logan and Nikki, and Chris went as well. Te screen door creaked as they went outside, Chris turned around and saw that the creatures woke up.**

**"Run! Run!" Chris screamed as all of them started running up hill, Kristine slipped...**

**Kristine slipped and started sliding down the hill. She tried not to scream or shout; so the creatures wouldn't find them. James turned around and saw Kristine sliding, grabbing her arm and pulled her to her feet, holding her once more. James and Kristine were nose to nose, smiling at each-other.**

**" I really just want to kiss her and ask her to be my girlfriend, but I'm too nervous." James thought to himself until Kristine flirtly nudged his nose with hers.**

**"I can't believe she is flirting with me." James thought to himself happily.**

**"James..." Kristine trailed off.**

**"Yeah." James answered.**

**Kristine couldn't help it, his lips were right there and she couldn't hold back, she closed her eyes and put her lips on James'. James closed his eyes and kissed her as passionate as ever. Their lips touch for a few minutes, then they looked at each-other and kissed again.**

**( Gasping) "Does he like me?" Kristine asked herself in her mind. James thought the same thing to himself too.**

**"Run! Run!" Chris screamed as he saw the yellow truck come closer towards them.**

**They started running, Kristine staid behind to make sure the others were safe. James ran then stopped seeing Kristine standing there.**

**"Kristine! Kristine C'mon!" James said using jestures to get her to follow them.**

**"James! Go! Run!" Kristine told him when she turned around.**

**"No! I'm not going without you!" James reassured her.**

**"Go James!" Kristine told him.**

**James ran towards her, grabbed her and carried her, running with the others.**

**"Put me down! James you better put me down!" Kristine struggled against his grip.**

**"NO!" James snapped at her and held her tighter.**

**Kristine looked, seeing the truck come closer behind James, three fingers was holding an arrow in his bow, aiming at James.  
Three fingers released the arrow, breaking the windshield as it zoomed towards James...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

** Hide & Seek**

** The arrow zoomed towards James, he didn't see it coming and it almost hit him.**

** Kristine turned, seeing the arrow almost piercing James through his back.**

** "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Kristine said, her eyes turning white, sticking her hand out, black magic formed around the arrow, and sent it back with more force. **

** The arrow struck Three Fingers, knocking him back, he screamed in pain as he tried to pull the arrow out of him.**

** James turned around, seeing Kristine standing there in place. He looked at her, daydreaming about her.**

** Kristine turned towards James mouthing the word 'run', he just stood there.**

** "Damn it James run!" Kristine said flying in his direction. She got close to him, picking him up and carrying him in the air with her.**

** She flew as far away until she reached were her friends were hiding in the underbrush.**


End file.
